


To Love and to Cherish

by goldenteaset



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Dreamwalking, F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Urie thinks of Ritsuka—determined, kind Ritsuka, who could crush the world, yet cradles it gently—he knows she will be his most cherished pet. He does not choose lightly. He has planned her life with him down to the finest thread."</p><p> </p><p>Urie has exacting tastes when it comes to his butterflies, and Ritsuka's a prime specimen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love and to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Ritsuka's in for either a wonderful or terrible time, depending upon your tastes.  
> Ah, Urie, you're so unflappable and hard to figure out sometimes! At least you have a _fantastic_ tenor. (I wanted him to keep the hat from his song a little while longer, it looked good!) :'D 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dance With Devils.

Urie may seem to choose his butterflies carelessly, but that isn’t the case at all. “Exacting tastes” is more accurate.

He strolls through humans’ dreams the way one does a flower garden, viewing their desires unseen—unless he wishes otherwise. From an embrace amidst snowfall to the decadent _smack_ of a riding crop on trembling flesh and everything in between, he’s seen every desire a human can imagine.

Sometimes—for those whose hearts have been caged by outside forces or their own will—he creates dreams for them based on what fragments of fantasy he can find. Not out of the goodness of his heart, but for his own amusement. The way the poor thing snaps awake, her heart pounding and filled with guilt…guilt is such a _human_ emotion to Urie, he wants to study it until he understands.

But those are not the butterflies he seeks to embrace. No, his tastes are in some ways predictable: on a physical level, they are draped in femininity, frills and lace with gentle eyes. On a mental and emotional level, they are idealists reaching for happiness no matter the pain they go through, tender hearted and often taken aback when someone like him notices them. They are fairytale princesses trapped in a world with uncertain endings, yearning for their prince.

The sight of their fragile bodies beaten down by the harsh winds of reality moves him. He’s sure that even Rem, as cold as he is, would be touched if he could see their dreams as Urie can. It seems so unfair…

…So he keeps them.

“Forget everything,” he whispers in their ears, as he holds them close. “A cruel world is not worthy of you. Stay with me, here in this beautiful dream, and I will cherish you as you deserve.”

Often the butterflies don’t believe him, used as they are to their hopes being dashed. So he waltzes with them, showers them with praise, feeds them sweets from his own hand. He lays them down on a silken couch and pleasures them until their bodies can barely quiver and all they can do is smile.

If push comes to shove—if the butterfly wants, needs to truly forget everything—he enchants her with his eyes, and fills her pretty little head with love and happiness. Urie enjoys the way they smile then, too, because that pure curve of their lips will always remain.

He prefers the former, in the end. It’s a matter of pride— _My words and deeds alone make you smile, my love warms your heart and twines your will to mine._ Rem knows the value of loyal subordinates, but it’s Urie who truly knows the worth and beauty of a pet. Even when, inevitably, a butterfly must die, the way she looks at him so tenderly when he devours her soul warms his heart.

When Urie thinks of Ritsuka—determined, kind Ritsuka, who could crush the world, yet cradles it gently—he knows she will be his most cherished pet. He does not choose lightly. He has planned her life with him down to the finest thread.

If she asks Urie why he's doing this for her, why he built her a beautiful greenhouse full of all the things she likes, he'll answer honestly: "Because your happiness is something to be treasured."

Ritsuka's cheeks will turn a becoming pink, and she'll say "My happiness isn't important. There's something I should be doing. Azuna, Lindo, my mother...aren't they worried about me?"

He'll kiss her forehead, stroke her hair, and assure her that they're safe. Perhaps he'll have them visit, if Ritsuka is a good girl.

He knows she will appreciate his efforts, when all is said and done.

What world could deserve her presence more than the sweetest of dreams?


End file.
